


they slither wildly (as they slip away)

by SafelyCapricious



Series: rogue lycanthropes [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafelyCapricious/pseuds/SafelyCapricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye couldn’t figure it out – not that someone would be interested in Simmons, that was easy to understand. No, what she didn’t get was the combination of how comfortable Simmons was with the man, how truly oblivious she was to his attraction, and what was with her giggling every time someone made a dog joke or even a reference to dogs. </p><p>The werewolf AU that was really just inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they slither wildly (as they slip away)

**Author's Note:**

> I keep forgetting to mention, though I hope it's obvious, all titles in this series from The Beatles, Across the Universe. 
> 
> Also, unbeta'd, mistakes are my own.

Skye couldn’t figure it out – not that someone would be interested in Simmons, that was easy to understand. No, what she didn’t get was the combination of how comfortable Simmons was with the man, how truly oblivious she was to his attraction, and what was with her giggling every time someone made a dog joke or even a reference to dogs. 

The Simmons before the whole Greggson betrayal being this immediately comfortable with someone was totally reasonable – even after the betrayal but before the fall into the ocean maybe. But the other woman had been suspicious and wary of all new faces, and despite her comfort with Ward, that hadn’t gotten any better in regards to anyone else. And Agent Grant Ward was one of the prickliest people Skye had ever met. Except with Simmons. He would visibly relax and smile and joke – joke! 

The fact that May inexplicably trusted him completely, and without any reason given, just added to the confusion. 

It was a while before she had the free time to look into it, by looking up his files online from before the fall of SHIELD, but once she did she was shocked. Werewolves! Werewolves were a thing! What. The. Fuck. 

She spent a whole day just staring at Ward until he finally cornered her and asked, mouth an angry slash, “What.” 

She glanced around then looked him straight in the eyes – which involved looking way too far up – and asked, “You’re a werewolf?” 

His eyebrow arched and a smile danced around his mouth suddenly. “Oh?” 

She pointed accusingly at him. “You are, you totally are!” 

And he shrugged, his smile fighting to get bigger. “I think you’ve been reading too many paranormal romance novels.” 

She choked, before laughing, delighted. “You want to paranormal romance Simmons!” 

He blinked, and his other eyebrow joined the first, before he shrugged, nonchalant. “Yes.” 

She pointed again, triumphantly. “Ha! So you admit it – you are paranormal!” 

He full out laughed, which Skye was pretty sure no one but Simmons had ever managed to make happen, ever!, and reached over and patted her on the head. “I like you.” Before walking away. 

She stood there motionless for a few moments, thinking, before heading down to the lab. 

**

Only Simmons was present, examining something under a microscope. Skye watched her for a few minutes before speaking, “Ward is a werewolf.” 

Simmons made a humming noise to herself, and nodded, though Skye wasn’t entirely convinced it wasn’t about something she’d seen through the scope. She then changed slides and glancing up briefly, talked into her microscope as she leaned back in, “It’s fascinating, isn’t it?” 

Skye waited for something else, but as Simmons continued to fiddle with what she was doing, taking notes carefully in the notebook beside her, she decided to prompt her, “Wait, really? That’s all?” 

Simmons blinked and finally seemed to actually focus on Skye as she looked up, face scrunched in confusion. “What? Do you….want me to talk to you about the science of it? I’d be happy to, Skye, but I don’t mean to be rude, most of it will go over your head.” 

Skye waved a hand through the air. “I mean, werewolves – that’s a thing, how did you not freak out about that – wait, did you know at the cabin?” 

“Yes, of course I knew then, he rescued me – did I not tell you about the wolf that found me in the woods?” Simmons’ face was squished in confusion and Skye could practically see the genius trying to figure out what, exactly, she’d told Skye about her adventure.

“What, no!” Skye flung her arms out to the sides, quickly catching a beaker that she’d knocked over and sheepishly put it back at Simmons’ unamused stare. 

Simmons fiddled with a pen and shrugged, attempting and failing at nonchalance. “Oh, well, I met him as my wolf, first. And then he was a man and I thought maybe he was HYDRA because he knew my name, so it was really such a relief to discover he was just a werewolf. Although, really, lycanthrope is a much more accurate term.” 

Skye was still mentally breaking over the ‘official story’, versus what had happened and waved a hand through the air, being careful of glassware this time. “Wait, wait, wait. I thought you just found his cabin and he took you in!” 

Simmons laughed, pushed away from the lab table and told the story, with many gasps and “No!”s from Skye. 

Once the story was done, Skye shook her head, “Wow, I am impressed.” She shook her head again and asked, curious, “Have you seen him as a wolf since that night?” 

Simmons blushed, before turning away to go back to her microscope, stammering out a faint, “Oh, yes, I suppose.” 

Skye gaped in shock before bouncing in place. “You blushed! Spill!” 

“I don’t—“ Simmons was still blushing, even around her frown. “It’s just –“ Her shoulders slumped and her blush started to actually fade. “I still have nightmares, about falling, and downing, and dying, and everyone else doing those things -- and I have some trouble sleeping. It’s…easier to sleep when he’s there. I mean, as a wolf. It’s…I feel very safe.” 

Skye softened, “I’m sorry for teasing, I’m glad he helps,” then with a smile, “And I can definitely see why having him there as a man wouldn’t necessarily be restful!” 

It was Simmons’ turn to gape as she turned bright red. “Skye!” 

Skye let out a delighted laugh before escaping from the lab. 

**

Skye had a better understanding of Simmons’ comfort level with Ward now. She had a much better understanding of the dog jokes – and was more than happy to participate in that little ritual. But she still didn’t understand how oblivious Simmons seemed to the wolf-man’s obvious attraction.

Everyone else knew – literally.

One of the lab jockeys who was known to hit on Simmons (and everyone else female, ever) had taken one look at Ward who was looming threateningly as Simmons smiled up into his dour face, and ceased all come-ons. This was the same dude who still called May “Angel eyes” (behind her back, way behind her back, but still! No one had heard him say anything that wasn’t strictly professional about Simmons since then.)

And okay, Skye didn’t know the whole story, but something had definitely happened between Fitz and Simmons (and no one seemed entirely sure what it was), so she could maybe imagine Simmons not wanting to do anything with Ward until that had been settled – but it wasn’t that she wasn’t doing anything, it was that she seemed to genuinely not know.

She always seemed pleasantly surprised when he appeared out of nowhere to assist her with something, or when he brought her food – or made her stop for a meal (which he seemed to do inordinately often), or even made her stop for sleep. He’d even started training her in self-defense, and Skye was positive it was the sort of training montage that ended with, at the very least, a steamy make out scene.

But so far nothing! And Simmons was still well and truly oblivious. 

The team had started making bets.

Well, not the team, really, but the agents at the base as a whole, minus Fitz – who still avoided being in the same room as Simmons and so be default avoided being in the same room as Ward. 

To be even more accurate, they’d started making bets the moment May had led Ward into Coulson’s office to find out if he would stay on. But now they’d started making new bets. 

Bets specifically about Ward and Simmons. 

Most of the bets were just on when Simmons would realize, or how, or just her reaction to finding out. There were a scant few on when their first date would be, or what it would be, and one on Ward proposing before any of the rest of it.

Skye’s bet involved someone else telling Simmons, her not believing it, awkwardly asking Ward and him bluntly confirming. 

Mostly because Skye was sure she was going to lose her mind if Simmons didn't at least know – and she was totally willing to bet Simmons wouldn't believe her when she inevitably told her in a fit of desperation.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing tumblr can be found [here](http://capriciouswrites.tumblr.com/)! Come say hi and give me a prompt.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
